Currently, trains moving at high speeds deploy Long Term Evolution (LTE) as the wireless communication technology for the backhaul for wireless network communications for passengers on trains.
A new solution is to deploy Wi-Fi™ as a carrier instead of LTE in this high speed environment. A workgroup bridge (WGB) operating as a client on the train is used to bridge wireless network communications on behalf of clients on the train and access points positioned trackside along the path of travel of the train. The WGB (as a client) roams between the trackside APs to deliver seamless handoff.